


Reunion

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: My sweet and fluffy Valentine’s Day offering – after months of not seeing each other, Jensen and Jared are reunited after the writer’s strike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Reunion

Author: agt_spooky

Pairing: Jensen/Jared

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 806

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: It’s RPS, people. It never happened, but I wish it would. :-)

 

Summary: My sweet and fluffy Valentine’s Day offering – after months of not seeing each other, Jensen and Jared are reunited after the writer’s strike.

 

 

Reunion

By AgtSpooky

 

February 14, 2008

 

 

The two of you were gonna make this work if it killed you.

 

The writer’s strike was finally over, and everyone was being called back to Vancouver. It meant your trip Down Under was being cut short, but you didn’t mind. It’d been great to spend some time someplace warm, do some promo work for the show and have a chance to meet your international fans.

 

But now…now all you wanted to do was make this plane fly faster back to Los Angeles. Back to him.

 

Jared.

 

You hadn’t seen him for nearly two months now. Not since he and his family came to spend several days of the Christmas holiday with you and your family. You love the Padalecki clan, but between all of them and your parents and brother and sister – it left little alone time for you and Jared.

 

All you managed were several stolen, heated kisses in your bedroom, pressing him up against the dresser while everyone else was downstairs, and one glorious afternoon in his hotel room. You were supposed to be shopping, but instead you spent hours making love, moving together so damn slow under the sheets, making it last as long as possible. Drawing out every kiss, every gasp, every moan. You took each other to the edge time and again, with him breathing his love against your skin as you spilled hot and wet inside him, crying out his name.

 

You said goodbye to him in that same hotel room two days later, with the sounds of his parents packing on one side of the wall and his sister on the other.

 

He framed your face with his large hands, thumbs brushing over the freckles that he loved so much before kissing you so deeply it left you clutching at his back, then stumbling when he reluctantly released you.

 

You couldn’t watch him drive away, so you stayed there in his room until the sounds of he and his family faded away into nothing. Only then did you move from your spot against the wall by the door, but a flash of color on the white sheets caught your eye.

 

Jared’s shirt.

 

You smiled as you reached out and picked it up, bringing it up to your face, closing your eyes as you breathed in his scent. It was no accident that he’d left it, and you loved him all the more for it. You hoped to be seeing him wearing it again soon, but the future was uncertain now, your family and professional obligations already tearing you apart.

 

Then it was two months later, with you in Australia and he in London, and you hadn’t seen each other since you said goodbye in his hotel room in Texas.

 

Sure there were constant phone calls and emails and text messages, and several amazing nights of phone sex, but you craved him. His touch, his taste, his body moving over yours, his voice breaking in your ear, his arms wrapped around you.

 

He told you as much as well, sending shivers down your spine as he said how much he missed you, wanted you, needed to touch you so damn bad…

 

Hence the crazy plan that you two came up with that looked like it was actually going to work – scheduling your flights so that you both arrived at LAX at nearly the same time. On Valentine’s Day.

 

Even though yours was a long flight, it was still easier than Jared’s. He ended up flying from Heathrow to New York yesterday, spending the night there, and continuing on to California this afternoon.

 

So now here you were, down in the packed, bustling baggage claim area at LAX. You felt like road kill, slumped against a wall, your bag at your feet, your tired eyes scanning the crowd for someone who should stick out four inches above everyone else.

 

And there…there he was.

 

Ten feet of long, lean, fucking goddamn drop dead gorgeous Texan.

 

You straightened up as you saw him, looking just as tired and exhausted as you were, but his hazel eyes lit up immediately the moment he saw you, his smile so soft and warm and full of love that your heart flip-flopped in your chest.

 

He was in front of you in just a few long strides, dropping his bag to the floor, pulling you to him, wrapping those long arms around you. You sagged against him with a soft sound, hands fisting in his shirt, trying to pull him closer. For once not giving a damn who saw you.

 

You were the epitome of every clichéd Hallmark card – a lover’s reunion on Valentine’s Day in an airport.

 

But as he buried his face in your shoulder, breathing “Jen…” against your skin, you didn’t care.

 

You were home.

 

THE END


End file.
